Highway to Quell: The 100th Games
by TeamGlimmer
Summary: It's an OC story. I suck at summaries, really... So here's the 4th Quarter Quell where 10 tributes from each District fight to the finish. Read and Review!


**Hi Guys! I decided to try writing my own fic, I wrote it on the way home from school, so yeah... it's kinda slipshod. let me know what you think!**

**Summary: Melani Wiseman is the 15 year old tribute of District 10 where 10 children from each of the 13 Districts is to participate. **

_In Chinese mythology, the number 4 is believed to be an unlucky one. The word for '4' is a synonym for 'death'. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 100th Hunger Games, the fourth quell card in that cursed box..._

Curling up on my perch on the couch next to my best friend, Dillion Stryder, my eyes fixed on the seven people on my television screen. Caesar Flickerman and the victors from the past 6 games. This is required viewing for all of Panem, the reading of the Quell card. Here in District 10 we have an old tradition that started out since the 5th Games or so I'm told. Being the second largest district after District 11, District 10 is split into five segments. Every year, only one segment will be subject to the reapings, thus ensuring most of us never have to go through more than 10 reapings in our lives. I'd have extra cause to be particularly worried about this year's quell since it's Segment 5's turn this year. I find this highly unfair that in every single quell, Segment 5 will have to send their tributes. "I'm excited to know the quell, aren't you?" he asks the victor of the 94th Games. A huge bulky man from district two, he was 18 when he won the games. The victor guffaws putting his arm around his fiancee, also a victor from district 2. "Of course I'd be the one training the tributes won't I?"

I notice that the victors from the 93rd all through the 99th games are there, with the exception of the victor of the 96th games. I had my first reaping during the 97th Games, I'd distinctly remembered the victor of the 96th. Vex Haun was the the first victor from district 13 ever since they started participating in the 76th. Rumor running around the districts was that Vex had gone crazy after his games. Yet, I remember his games better than any other. The arena had been on a submarine where Vex played dead at the cornucopia and let the Careers think they killed him. Later in the night, he killed two in their sleep and poisoned the food. He then set traps all over the place from which many unsuspecting tributes met their demise. He supposedly went crazy at the top 4 where he watched a district 6 girl getting speared and crushed by a bear traps. Then, her district partner killed the boy from 1 before eating the poisoned food and dying, leaving Vex as Victor. I remember his victors interview. He was spaced out, suddenly started talking to no one in particular, snarling and growling. We in district 10 never got to see him. Apparently his Victory tour was cancelled due to a particularly harsh winter.

While the seven on stage exchange a slight banter, highlights from their games run by on the split screen. The 97th Games where the District 3 boy electrocuted everyone. He's there on the stage now, looking more haggard than he did in his games. A thin tall, tired teenager with hunched over shoulders. He looks worse than the miners of District 12 that we so often get a glimpse of on Reaping Day. The 93rd Games where the District 6 Career was highly underestimated, she's put on an awful lot of weight after her games. The 99th Games where Alexa Aquarett of 4 won. She's the youngest seated on the stage at the young ripe age of 15. She's older than me by a month of two, but in all the Capitol garb she looks really a whole lot older. A shimmering navy dress that compliments her brilliant blue eyes. A headgear of pearls and seashells that grace the crown of that raven mane. Alexa Aquarett steals all the attention from the other victors, yet it's starting to almost run dry until Alexa pulls out the quell card. "I'm absolutely grateful that our beloved President Zayn has given me the wonderful opportunity to present to you, the Quell for the 100th Games."

_"During the rebellion, ten Capitol children were kept hostage and killed by the rebels. From this stemmed a fury that drove the Capitolians to extinguish the flame of the rebellion. Thus the Hunger Games were started to punish the Districts. To remind the rebels about these ten children who initiated The Hunger Games, each district will send forth ten young tributes of either gender."_

"10? Please be kidding." Dillion says as quiet as a mouse. Wow, 10 children. In Segment 5 there's only about a thousand kids, there's a high chance that one of the tributes was going to be somebody we knew.

* * *

6 months later

"Melani Wiseman!"

That's the name that echoes throughout the entire district square. I pause for a moment to check if my ears were playing tricks on me... Of all the thousand names in the wretched reaping ball, why me? "Don't be shy Mel, I won't bite." our escort Yoni promises, crossing his baby blue fingers.

Legs shaking, i walk up to join the 4 other tributes standing on the stage. All the names of both boys and girls are in that wretched sphere. On the screen, I see a girl in a yellow sundress with a pure white bow around her waist. She's taller than most of the other 15 year olds, brown hair just below the waist. A slightly dazed expression on her face with a terrified look in her dull grey eyes as she floats up to the stage fists clenched. Yes, that's me, Mel Wiseman.

Then for a moment as Yoni's arm clutches my shoulder, congratulating me for something, I watch as my entire life flashes before me. I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. True Enough, the other tributes were all people I knew.

"Bovine Keller"

"Call me Bo," booms a voice from the back. The tall, bulky boy who was held back a year in the educational facility. Too disruptive apparently. Perhaps in the games, his loud-mouthed personality will stand out and at least give him a chance of getting sponsored.

"Ignatius Freed"

A rich kid from the good side of town. Never had to work a day in his life and was awfully lazy.

"Jonquil Ouran!"

A little 12 year old girl with red hair tied into two little pigtails. Her brother runs up and volunteers for her, begging to take her place. Yet, ten tributes are needed. He's going into the arena too. I recognize him as Johanon Ouran, one of District 10's Career trainees. In the 77th Games, a rule change was announced where training became legal. Some of the Districts like District 6 tried to jump onto the Career bandwagon but most others couldn't afford it.

"Dillion Stryder"

I'm much too panicked to even think about this. But when Dill comes up and stands next to me, he just gives a little wave. I'm far too nervous to even acknowledge it. A call for volunteers is given, but no hands are raised. The anthem of Panem plays while we tributes take turns to shake hands with each other. Johanon grips my hand to tightly that the blood circulation in it is about to get cut off. Great. We're not even in the Capitol yet and there's already a whole lot of tension. Taking a good look around the stage, I scrutinize the nine other kids standing upon this stage. They are to be my competition.

* * *

_Life in D10 is easy. Poor yes, but simple. I'd spend days playing on the ranch with my three older brothers. My elder sister and I could gossip away for hours while milking the cows. She had this special thing she could do with a couple of herbs and heal the injured cattle. I'd sing to my baby brother every time he couldn't sleep. I'd play kings and queens with the toddler twins. My dad and I would sit at the breakfast table every morning checking out the stocks and shares of the various factory shares. He wasn't the best at Math. The days spent in the wilderness with Dillion hunting down the escaped animals. Who's going to do all this now that I'm gone?_

"We need a strategy. The ten of us, we could stick together, be like the Careers. Hunt the rest down." Abel says. He's been spewing out strategies for the past ten minutes on the train. Karlo, the annoying 14 year old snaps back, "Then what? Kill each other off in the end and come back as social pariahs? There's no way we're going to win anyway." "Are you saying we're just going to go down without a fight? I'm not taking of this Capitol bullshit sitting down!" "DEAL with it! There's nothing you can do. We're going to die and there's nothing any of us can do about it!"

The tension is lifted with the reappearance of Yoni who is now holding a giant stack of papers in his hands. "I have your names and ages. "Ignatius, 12. Jonquil,12. Clarins, 13. Johanon, 14. Karlo,14. Dillion, 15. Melani, 15. Abel, 16. Delilah, 17. Bovine, 18." Johanon and Delilah are Career trainees, District 10's feeble attempt at starting a glorious Career tradition here in the District."Well there's ten of you... Of course not all ten will be interviewed. Just 2 selected tributes and the ones who have gotten a score of 10 or higher. I was thinking of giving us the soft approach, Clarins and Karlo might look good on screen." I follow the sound of the voice. Standing in the doorway is a young lady with soft brown eyes. Kiera Robbs. District 10's 26 year old Victor. "It might look utterly hopeless now, but you actually have the same odds. Now with 130 tributes and 1 Victor, there's a 1 in 13 chance that he or she will be from District 10." she says with a smile. "Yeah but it's a 1 in a 130 chance if either of us wants to come back." Karlo protests.

Kiera's pretty face turns sour. "Look kiddo, I've been mentoring kids single-handedly for the past 9 years and I haven't lived to see any of them come back alive. I guarantee that that kind of thinking isn't going to get you out of the bloodbath." She brings Clarins and Karlo to a different room to coach them on their interview skills, leaving the 8 of us in Yoni's hyper hands. "This Quell has been in the works for months! Your stylists have planned out ten outfits and are allocating them and adjusting them to suit you as we speak! We have a day or two to rest while your stylists prepare you for the chariot rides. During which, you'll be riding on a float. Each of you wearing a costume that is your own. The design range varies from cowboy suits to pig costumes. But don't worry all of you will look absolutely fabulous! Once again, just checking, your District occupation is Livestock?" he says this all in less than a minute.

Leave it to Bo to shoot his mouth off. "We're known to all of Panem as Livestock, but we actually do mutts too." Yoni jabbers right back, "Right-O. Nothing bad about having a hidden District occupation. Why in District 9 they're known to all as Grain while they actually do medicine as well. District 13 is known for nuclear power, but the Capitol's military is actually housed there." "I thought that was District 2?" "Nope. District 2 has Careers yes, but they work in building and masonry for real now. District 13 does them weapons and peacekeepers now. Just about three years ago, I was escort for them." Yoni starts off about his adventures as an escort of the other Districts when Dillion stops him. "Yoni, I'm pretty sure that's classified information that you're not supposed to tell us. I mean, you could get into serious trouble if let's say one of us goes home and spreads stuff about what you told us. Pres Zayn would have you head cut off for sure."

"Doubt so. I'm not expecting any of you to make it back anyway."

**Tell me what you think! Review Review Review! I know, the words are rather simple... but I'm just trying my hand at it :) Any ideas? Opinions? What do you want to see in the next chapter? **


End file.
